


Bar Tricks

by PUNKSPIKE



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Con Artists, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Romance, possible one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PUNKSPIKE/pseuds/PUNKSPIKE
Summary: “Oh, H-hi there, were you talking to me?” Angela asked, straightening up in her seat, feeling a little embarrassed and avoiding full eye contact.“That’s right.” She said, glancing over her shoulder at the lone man. In a quieter tone, she asked: “You up for some free drinks?”“Hm? What do you mean?” asked Angela. The woman slid into the next seat and leaned in.“You see that guy over there?” Ashe whispered, pointing at the lone man at the bar, dressed in a nice suit and scribbling something down in a professional portfolio. “Looks like he’s got some money, right?”___Ashe has a great idea to snag a few free drinks, but she needs a second person to help...
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Bar Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one-shot I made since I had an idea I couldn't get out of my head, and it wouldn't fit in the story I was already writing. Not my best work, but I wanted to get it out there anyway and help fill the Ashe X Mercy tag a little since it's pretty barren. Enjoy!

Angela sat alone at a mostly empty high-end bar, grabbing a quick drink after a late-night shift at work. She was looking over the extensive drink menu, appreciating the quiet music playing across the unusually empty room, shared only with one woman sitting nearby, a busy-looking man alone across the bar, and the occasional people passing through. This wasn’t a place that Angela usually went to, evident by her original shock to the pricing. Most of the alcohol was normally priced, but there were a few high-end shots that were way out of her range. One stood out in particular:  _ Julio oro _ , a fancy shot of tequila priced 83 dollars. 

“Hey, hey you!” the woman sharply whispered through the air. Angela didn’t pay attention to it, thinking that it was directed towards somebody else. The woman frustratedly stood up from her chair and walked over to Angela’s seat, shoes clacking loudly against the hardwood floor. 

“Oh, H-hi there, were you talking to me?” Angela asked, straightening up in her seat, feeling a little embarrassed and avoiding full eye contact.

“That’s right.” She said, glancing over her shoulder at the lone man. In a quieter tone, she asked: “You up for some free drinks?”

“Hm? What do you mean?” asked Angela. The woman slid into the next stool and leaned in.

“You see that guy over there?” Ashe said, pointing at the lone man at the bar, dressed in a nice suit and scribbling something down in a professional portfolio. “Looks like he’s got some money, right?”

“Um…”

“Not to mention that he doesn’t look like a regular here. It could be an easy target.”

“What are you implying?”

“I’m implying that it's an easy target for a classic bar trick, but I need a second person for the one I’m plannin’.”

“Oh, I don’t do things like that ma’am, I really-”

“Please, just call me Ashe, but don’t call me that when we’re talking to him.”

“What?”

“Just follow my lead,” Ashe said, quickly rising from the seat. “C’mon now.”

Angela looked at her in disbelief as Ashe walked away, still turning around over her shoulder a little to see if she was following. She didn’t really want to do this tonight, but she had a hard time saying no, so she reluctantly went along; She hastily picked up her purse and walked across the bar with the white-haired lady. The two were a fair distance from the businessman before they started talking.

"Just follow my lead, and for the love of God,  _ don't  _ use your real name," Ashe whispered, staring into Mercy's eyes. 

"Okay, understood" she whispered back. 

“Now, I just reckon it would be the smartest plan to just save it all in the bank,” Ashe exclaimed in a volume slightly louder than normal talking. 

“I- uh…” Angela stumbled, unsure of what to do. Ashe shook her head and continued, making sure she was loud enough for the drinking businessman to hear.

“Y’know, I really think that investing in inheritance is just  _ too risky _ , and It’s enough to last us for the rest of our lives, probably!”

“Oh yeah, the uh, Inheritance is a lot of money!” Angela stumbled, blushing in embarrassment for the bad improvisation.

“I mean, I wish we knew a little more about financing, but I think our plan is sound!”

“Uh, maybe we should check with that guy,” Angela said, pointing at the man. She was desperately trying to speed this up so she could go home.

“Who?” Ashe asked loudly, theatrically turning around to see the bearded guy sitting down, still focused on the portfolio. “Oh, I see. Hey you, are you good with money?”

"Hm? Y'all talking to me?" Answered the man in a thick southern accent. 

"Yeah, uh, I was hoping you could settle a little argument between us over here about finances." Responded Ashe, continuing to be a little theatrical while still managing to be realistic. 

"Well, sure, go ahead."

"Alright so, we got a decent sum of cash, we were wondering if there was a- uh- what would you call it…”

“Investment?”

“Yeah, investment for large amounts. I know you can buy some online for a few bucks, but I don’t know how it all really works… y’know?”

“Alright, well, how much money are we talking about here?” asked the man, placing down his pen. “Ballpark it.”

“Well, I don’t know… It's a little over a million, but we were looking to get more out of it.”

“Okay, well yeah, there's a lot you can do… are you two both thinking about investing it all?”

“Kind of, we want to know more about how everything would work here.”

"Hm. You two don't look related… Why are you a part of this?" Asked the businessman, lazily pointing to Angela. Ashe turned to her to answer.

"Well, you see… we're…" Angela stumbled again, thinking too hard about what was already said. 

"We're married," Blurted out Ashe, attempting to stop Mercys mumbling. The man looked at them with a little bit of doubt in his eyes. Ashe wrapped her arm around Angela's shoulders, catching her off guard and making her face light up in a blush. "We're the Moore family." 

"Ah, I see. Apologies. Anything I can call you two besides Mrs. Moore?" Said the man. 

"Elizabeth."

“Alright, Elizabeth and…?”

“...Nina. Nina Moore.” Mercy spoke, nearly choking up in anxiousness.

“Elizabeth and Nina Moore, got it. I’m James." He said, shaking both of their hands, He paused and took a look at his portfolio, then back to them. "We can move to a booth for privacy and talk about this money situation a little more." 

"Oh, we’re not really sure…" Ashe pleaded.

"Aw, come on, nothing official, no obligations, just talking it out a little," he said, gesturing towards the booth.

“Well, I don’t know... Honey?” said Ashe, turning around to look at Mercy. “Think we could talk for a bit?” Mercy kind of froze once more, unsure of what to say.

“Uh, sure, we can talk… sweetie…” Angela awkwardly said back, trying her hardest to not get caught and somehow succeeding.

“Great, let’s move over here, this table seems good enough.” said the man, leading them to the booth. Ashe and the man both sat down across from each other, and Angela stood at the edge, silently contemplating if she really wanted to continue with this.

“Come on, Nina, we don’t bite!” joked Ashe, scooching down and signaling to the chair. Angela reluctantly sat down at the table, awkwardly placing her purse in between her and Ashe. One of the waiters noticed the newly filled booth and walked over to them.

“I see you three have moved, I still have the wine menu if any of you would like to take another look at it.” said the waiter, beginning to hand the menu to James.

“Now, James… You a fan of good bourbon?”

“Yeah, but it’s your choice here, I’m fine with whatever.” said the suited man. Angela was finally catching onto the plan.

“Have you ever had Julio oro before?” she asked, hiding her dishonesty well and catching on to the scheme.

“Can’t say that I have, and I don’t know what it is.” said the man. He turned to the waiter and continued. “I’ll have three of those, keep it on the same bill.”

“Right away, sir.” said the waiter, walking away from the table.

“So… Inheritance is on your side of the family, I’m guessing?” said the man, gesturing to Ashe’s nicer clothing, her usual getup of the leather jacket and dress shirt. 

“That’s right.”

“Alright, before we talk money, there are no family problems with you getting a piece of it, right?” asked the man, looking over to Angela.

“Oh, it’s alright with everybody. I was close with her aunt before she… passed.” said Angela.

“Poor Aunt Rosie, God rest her soul,” Ashe said in a somber tone. She dipped her head a little and slowly wrapped her fingers in between Angela’s, which were resting on the table. Angela tried hard not to make any obvious movements, but her adrenaline was shot and she could hear her own heart thumping in her ears. “Putting this money to good use is exactly what she would have wanted.”

“I can imagine.” said the man, leaning back in his seat. The waiter came back to the table with three tall shot glasses on a tray and placed them onto the table.

“Cheers,” said Ashe, holding up the fancy tequila to the middle of the table. The businessman clinked the glasses together and took his own shot. Mercy looked down at her glass, already feeling guilty about ordering the expensive drink. Ashe tapped their glasses together, catching Angela off guard, making her look at the white-haired lady. Ashe simply looked back at her, gave her a subtle wink, and took the shot. Angela followed along yet again but felt more confident in her actions with Ashe around.

“Atta’ girl!” Ashe yelled out, jokingly slapping her left arm around Angela’s shoulders once more. Angela still nervously made sure that the businessman couldn’t see her anxiousness, heart still beating loudly in her ear.

~~~

“The bartender wanted to know if you would like to keep the bottle.”

“Huh? What?” murmured Angela.

“He wanted to know if you wanted to keep it as a little souvenir.”

“Damn, it’s empty!” called out Ashe.

“That’s one fancy-ass bottle!” joked the businessman, picking it up from the bartender’s hand and examining it. “Figure you two should keep it… Little gift thing for the smartest choice of your life!”

“Yeah… Yeah, lemme see that.” Angela said, gently grabbing it from his hands. “Look dear, we drank all of it!” She talked a little louder and more confident now. She flirtingly touched her leg against Ashe’s, this time catching the cowgirl a little off guard as Mercy felt the slightest flinch from her. Ashe looked at her for a moment before she continued, having a tense silence due to her lost train of thought.

“Oh, yeah... Hell yeah, we did! Hey waiter, can we get a bill?” 

“Sure thing,” the waiter responded, promptly walking away.

“Alright, so,” the man said, his voice slightly slurred from the alcohol. “I’ll be investing the million-or-so dollars, you two get all the extras, and you’ll see all of the dividends and such show up in a monthly report.” The two were getting a little bored as he rambled on about the finances. Angela crossed her right leg over Ashe’s left, making both of their hearts pound and making it harder to focus on whatever the guy was saying. Mercy felt a little unsure if the white-haired woman felt the same way she did but was quickly reassured when Ashe gently placed her hand on Elizabeth’s thigh. The tension was so high that neither of them noticed that the man had stopped talking.

“Alright well, James, Let’s do this thing!” said Ashe, slightly snapping out of the trance, tapping her right hand on the table and her left hand on the thigh. The man passed a sheet from his briefcase over to Ashe, having her sign it at the bottom. She quickly signed it, almost writing her last name by mistake. “Thank you, Elizabeth. Nina, I’ll just need you to sign down there and it's a done deal!”

“Here is your bill, thank you for being with us tonight.” said the waiter, walking up to the table and placing the bill pamphlet down discreetly.

“I got-” Ashe began to say, quickly interrupted by the businessman.

“Ah, you know I can’t let y’all do that now!”

“Wait, what? Oh, we-”

“I got the bill, don’t you worry ‘bout it.”

“Oh, wow, thanks man, really. You are the greatest.” Ashe mumbled, loosely pointing her hand at him and drunkenly laughing a little. Mercy took her hand and wrapped her fingers in between.

“We should probably get out of your hair, we’ve kept you long enough,” said Mercy, looking down at her watch. It was almost closing time, around 1:40 AM.

“Alright, well, thank you for coming to me,” he said, as the two began to rise from the booth. “Oh wait, take this paper, it's got all the contact info you need, call me with any questions.”

“Got it!” said Mercy, pointing to the man. They turned around and began to walk towards the exit. Ashe placed her arm on Angela’s lower back as they walked. “We did it honey!” she said, being loud enough for the man to hear, still keeping up the act. Angela’s heart beat heavy in her ear once more as they walked away, feeling an intense attraction she hadn’t felt in a long time, even knowing the act was almost done.

Mercy’s nerves burned with nervousness as she leaned in and gave Ashe a quick kiss on the cheek, surprising her once more. The cowgirl faced her, making Angela blush and look away for a second. Ashe’s face turned from slight shock to a grin, holding Mercy a little closer as they stepped out into the cold night. They started to drunkenly giggle as Ashe crumbled the contact info paper and threw it high into the air. 

“Oh- Didn’t read the fine print!” she laughed. 

“Shh, shut up! He's gonna come out!” Angela giggled back. They both tried to stifle the excitement of their scam as they walked down the sidewalk, bumping into each other over and over again. 

“Holy crap, I can’t believe that actually worked!” 

“Now you know what it’s like to work with the best!” Ashe joked, struggling to talk through the adrenaline and the laughter. Their giggles slowed as their eyes locked once again. Ashe suddenly realized that she left her purse inside of the bar. She hated to cut the tension, but she had to say:

“Aw shit, I left my purse inside.” Ashe took out her phone from her jacket pocket, unlocked it, and handed it over to Angela. “Call us a cab real quick.”

“O-Okay, sure. Where to?”

“Up to you,” she said, a deep implication in her voice.

“Want to, uh…” she blushed, making herself pause and break eye contact for a moment. “Want to go to my place for the night?”

“You know I do, honey,” Ashe said, smirking and walking backward through the bar doorway. She speed-walked across the bar and over to the old booth where they were sitting. The man was still there. Ashe walked up and grabbed her handbag.

“Guessing that went well?” asked the man, noticing that she was alone.

“Yeah, better than I thought, Mcree.” she laughed, checking her purse last second.

“Good, I don’t want to have to wear this dumb getup another time,” Mcree said, loosening his tie.

“Hey, it's not  _ that  _ uncomfortable, I wear this shit all the time!”

“Yeah, I know. I'm just a little more comfortable in chaps and a poncho than a nice suit, you know?”

“Calm down there, Eastwood. Sorry that you had to dress normally for a night.”

“Whatever.” laughed Mcree. “Y’know, you owe me some serious money after ordering that weird tequila. Sure was one expensive date.”

“I know, as I said, I’ll pay the bill tomorrow mornin’, as we agreed,” Ashe said, standing up to leave.

“Alright, fine, whatever,” he said, folding the bill pamphlet. “Enjoy your night, now.”

“Oh... I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> IDK how clear I made it but the businessman was Mcree, Canon divergence is that Mercy didn't know him and Ashe was good friends with him. Sorry if the few tags spoiled anything. Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think!


End file.
